volleydragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Conyberry
Travel * Via the Triboar Trail (45 Miles from Phandalin) * From the ruins, an old trail leads to Agatha's Grove (5 Miles, just under 2 hours) Description * The Triboar Trail runs right through the abandoned town. You pass by ruins of derelict farmhouses, their roofs caved in, some no more than foundations and parts of walls. An old weathered fence lines the road. Cart tracks, hoof-prints and boot-tracks suggest that people pass through, though none seem to stop, and there is no telling how recently the last passage was. * INVESTIGATE/LOOK AROUND ** The trail passes east through a dozen or so more buildings. Looking about you can make out what looks to be an abandoned hall standing atop a mound overlooking a bare town square, empty but for a line of broken old posts. Looking closer: they appear to have been hacked and cut at. ** Further afield, farmsteads spread out to south and east, fields overgrown and claimed back by the wilds. The fields turn into valleys that spread into the hills in the distance. ** From the town centre, an old trail leads northwest into the Neverwinter Woods. ** Glasstaff: 'You make out a track of boot-prints leading away from the main trail, winding around the edge of the abandoned hall. The trail seems a few days old, relatively fresh. You follow it towards an old building that has retained most of its walls. * https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Agatha * https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Conyberry * https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Gray_Wolf_tribe '- Glasstaff Escaped * Following the boot-prints leads to an abandoned blacksmith where Glasstaff is camped out with Mosk. There's an anvil wedged into the ground. * Iarno escaped here from Tresendar Manor * At DAY: He's sipping tea, sitting upon a fur-robe-covered makeshift stone chair. His beautiful glass staff is propped up next to him. He's alone, wearing ordinary travel clothing. * At NIGHT: A firepit crackles within an open forge, casting a warm orange glow on the walls. Dark shadows flicker around his face. A bugbear with an eyepatch stands by the flame, warming up some miscellaneous meat on a spit. * Either way he doesn't pick a fight unless threatened. He parlays. Acts gentlemanly until he feels like things are going nowhere or he feels a threat. * 200XP if he's killed; 400XP if he's captured and brought back to Phandalin Agathas Grove * EXT: The forest grows dark and still as the trail winds deeper into the trees. Heavy vines and thick layers of moss drape the branches, and the air is noticeably colder than it was in the ruins behind. Rounding a bend in the trail, you see a screen made from the warped branches of trees standing close together, woven into a domelike shelter in the shadows. A low doorway leads inside. * INT: A home of sorts is sheltered within the dome of woven branches. It is sparsely furnished with chests, shelves, a table and a reclined couch. All of it old and of elven craft. A thin layer of dust has settled on it all. * The air grows cold, and a powerful feeling of dread grips you. A cold, pale light flickers in the air, rapidly taking on the form of a female elf, her hair and robes waving in a spectral wind. She may ahve been beautiful once. Now, you find yourself face to face with the twisted visage of a long-dead elven maiden, her skin withered and stretched along her hollow face and her eyes bereft of color or any spark of life. * Foolish mortals, she snarls, What do you want here? Do you not know it is death to seek me out? * Can persuade Agatha to help with DC15 Charisma / Persuasion check. * If comb is presented as a gift, the check is successful. * SUCCESS: The ghostly figure smiles with cold amusement. Very well, she says. I know you seek many things. Ask me one question, and I will give you an answer. ** Bowgentle's Spellbook: Traded the book to a necromancer named Tsernoth (from Iriaebor) 100+ years ago. Don't know what became of the book after that. (200XP for successful persuasion)